Amin mela lle
by Jasper6509
Summary: Come along with Legolas and Estella as they join the fellowship in defeating Sauron and freeing Middle Earth from his evil forever. (AU) **Part of the "Keepers of Hope" Series!**
1. Party Of A Lifetime

***I own none of the original LOTR characters!**

**Here is the third installment of what I'm now going to call "The Keepers of Hope series" (the name will make sense later on if it doesn't already). I hope you're all ready to join Legolas and Estella through yet another journey together.**

**Amin mela lle:**

**The Party of a Lifetime**

Bilbo moved quickly to answer the rap-tap-tap at his door. He had expected to see his relatives, the Sackville-Bagginess, ready to complain about whatever they had on their minds nowadays. He could never get any peace from them; not since his return from Erebor and certainly not since he adopted Frodo as his heir.

But when Bilbo opened the door he did not expect to see Gandalf's smiling face.

"Gandalf! I dare say you've picked an exceptional time to appear…as per your usual schedule. Are you here to celebrate among us," Bilbo asked. He had missed the old wizard since they had gone their separate ways after Erebor.

"Yes my dear friend, I've come specifically for this occasion," Gandalf replied smiling. Secretly he was sizing up Bilbo for it seemed the hobbit had not aged since he last saw him many years ago.

"I also come to bid you a happy birthday from the house of Elrond and the kingdoms of Mirkwood and Lothlórien. Alas, every elf has been kept occupied with things closer to home," Gandalf said.

Bilbo looked saddened for alittle bit as he wanted a couple of the elves he met along his journeys to come to the Shire. He knew the time for the elves to sail was fast approaching and he wanted to see them before they left.

He also knew how much Samwise Gamgee, his gardener, was fascinated by the elves. Sam even started to get Frodo interested in the elves and their culture.

"That's quite alright, I'm sure they're plenty busy. Tell me, have you heard anything from Legolas or Estella," Bilbo inquired.

Gandalf smiled at his friend's mention of the young couple.

"They are well. I last heard they were in Mirkwood and that Estel had been there some time ago as well," Gandalf replied.

"Why I haven't seen Estel for what seems like decades. How is the young lad," Bilbo inquired.

"I hear he is well. But I did not come here to tell you of those from your past, I came here to celebrate your 111th birthday. My are you getting old," Gandalf said smiling.

"Old for a hobbit maybe. But certainly not as old as a wizard…elves…or even Estel himself. I do believe that after this party I would very much like to visit Rivendell again," Bilbo said.

"I can arrange that and I'm certain lord Elrond would love to have you as his guest," Gandalf replied smiling.

The clock tolled, signifying the start of the party.

"Tonight will be a night many will not forget," Bilbo muttered under his breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frodo stared in shock at the gold ring now in his possession. Bilbo had fled from the Shire and had left everything to him…including the ring.

Gandalf said the ring was pure evil and must be taken to Rivendell.

_Might as well pack up. I just wish I knew what Gandalf was bringing me into,_ Frodo thought as he prepared for his journey to meet Gandalf at "The Prancing Pony" in Bree.

**Well, how was that for an introductory chapter? I know many of you are probably wondering where Estella and Legolas are…well they will show up. But let's just keep an eye on Frodo for now…he might need an extra hand along the way. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Visions Of Darkness

**I own none of the original LOTR characters (Estella, Legolia, Galdor, and Sylvia are mine)**

Amin Mela Lle:

Visions Of Darkness

Legolia tossed and turned as another nightmare plagued her without mercy. Eyes flying open, Legolia sat up gasping for breath. She knew that was no regular nightmare. She'd experienced enough of this kind of dread and despair to know that she had just had a vision just now.

Throwing off her covers, Legolia rushed out of her room to find somebody to talk to. Every elf on Middle-Earth knew of her visions and what power they truly held. After all, every one of her visions came true.

Not watching where she was going, the princess nearly plowed over her older brother. Stumbling a bit, she was steadied by Legolas' strong arms latching onto her arms.

"What ever is the matter dear sister? Why do you pace the halls in such a manner," Legolas asked. The question was half barb, half concern (although Legolia did not seem to notice).

"I had a vision terer'…a horrible vision," Legolia said, trembling slightly. The young maiden had not cried since her mother sailed west, but she felt as though she might cry.

Legolas embraced her and together they went in search of Estella. They found her swiftly and Legolia spoke of the doom her vision had foretold.

_A young hobbit sat around a small campfire, surrounded by his kin. His thoughts seemed elsewhere, as did his spirit. There was a strange darkness surrounding him, the permeated the air around him._

_The scene had quickly changed to a frightful one. The four hobbits where surrounded by Nazgul. A man, whom Legolia had recognized as Estel, set the Nazgul on fire. Knowing it was merely a distraction, he tried to get the hobbit out of harms way._

_The strange hobbit, which Estel had addressed as Frodo, ran away from the dark servants as fast as he could. Seeing no other alternative, the hobbit slipped on a small ring. Turning invisible to all but the faithful dark lord's servants, Frodo tried to run away. _

_The Witch King came up to the terrified hobbit and thrust a Morgal blade into his chest. The young hobbit wreathed in agony as the turning process began. A process which would either turn him into a Nazgul or claim his life._

_As Estel and the hobbits searched for Athaleas, Estel had run into lady Arwen. She persuaded Aragorn to let her take Frodo to Rivendell where he could truly be healed. The last thing that Legolia had seen was the form of Frodo slipping into the darkness of the one ring, as well as the darkness of the Morgal blade._

Estella and Legolas quickly asked King Thranduil if they could set out to Rivendell immediately. He granted their request, but assigned Galdor and Sylvia (protectors of the royal family) to accompany them.

Legolia had insisted on going along with them and Thranduil knew better than to argue with his daughter, for she had inherited his stubbornness with her mother's will to do what she always thought was right.

The company of five set out at a fast pace to reach Rivendell before any ill befell the young hobbit called Frodo.

**Elvish Used:**

**Terer'- Brother**

**I plan on just jumping to the journey to Rivendell for the next chapter, but if any of you feel you need more information on anything don't hesitate to ask for an extra chapter or something…I will comply. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Journeys

Amin Mela Lle:

Journeys

Aragorn trudged along the pathway, followed by the three remaining hobbits. Arwen had sped off to Rivendell with an unconscious Frodo.

He wondered what she had been doing out in the wild when her father, Lord Elrond, would never let her out in these oppressing times.

_Legolia must've had a vision of this all and sent word to Lord Elrond_ Aragorn thought. He knew the princess' visions were directly tied to the Dark Lord and his servants. A curse/gift from being the last elf born in Mordor he supposed.

Only the princess thought of her visions as a curse because they always seemed to come true and the young maiden felt as though whatever had happened was her fault. Everyone else knew that Legolia's visions were a key to defeating Sauron as they allowed for glimpses into his plans.

Aragon's senses kicked in as an unseen force moved towards them. Whatever it was far away but gaining at a fast speed. Aragorn concentrated on this familiar feeling. He knew that feeling…the sound of absolute silence and yet a dominance of power.

Aragorn quickly moved the hobbits off the road. As worried for Frodo that they were, they wondered as to Aragorn's strange motives.

Seconds after moving off the road, a white horse zoomed past. The rider didn't even spare them a glance, only sped on to an unknown destination.

Aragorn knew that had been Estella. If Legolia had truly sent word to Lord Elrond of her vision, then Estella and the others must have come to aid in the healing process. Since Estella had obviously zoomed past, that could only mean…

More horse hooves thudded in the distance and the hobbits looked fearful, thinking that the Nazgul had returned.

Four riders stopped near Aragorn and the hobbits. The leader of the group hopped off of his horse and walked up to Aragorn.

"Mae govannen mellon nîn. We do not have time to talk but we can give you a lift to Rivendell so the hobbit's kin can be nearby," Legolas said in one breath.

Aragorn's only response was a nod. Legolas and Aragorn moved quickly to help the hobbits onto the horses. Sam was with Legolia, Merry was with Sylvia, Pippin was with Galdor and Aragorn rode with Legolas.

The elves moved so quickly that the hobbits thought they might fall off of the horses.

Once past Rivendell's gate, Legolia rushed off of her horse to meet up with Arwen and Estella.

Aragorn and the remaining elves helped the hobbits down from the horses. Aragorn and Legolas led the group to a safe distance from the pillars of healing.

The hobbits saw Frodo on the stone table with three elves surrounding him.

"What are they doing to Mr. Frodo," Sam asked fearfully.

"They are going to drive the darkness from him, thereby healing him," Legolas answered.

Estella placed her hands over Frodo's forehead and heart. Arwen and Legolia placed their hands on top of Estella's and Estella started to lead them through the song of healing.

_Shizukesa no naka hitotsubu ochita dake  
Hirogaru hamon ni namiutsu ido no soko  
_

_Zawatsuita watashi no kokoro no mori wo yusaburu kogarashi yo  
Kyouzon dekiru mono nara sono mama de  
_

_Daremo ga kono mori de shizuka na koe wo kiite zatsuon ni namida shita  
_

_3 25 15 21 23 1  
_

The hobbits were shocked as all of the elves present started to glow brightly.

"What's going on Strider? Why are the elves glowing," Sam asked.

"The song of healing causes the elves natural light to increase and uses the excess light as healing energy. Estella is using this healing energy to drive the darkness from Frodo," Aragron explained.

"This song has only been used three times in our history, but it is extremely powerful. Your friend will be fine master hobbit," Legolas reassured.

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto denzushi denzu sea denzu sea  
Ureramu ureramu ureramu oto  
Nimiunooto uroma uroma uroma uroma  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko  
_

_Rurekuteshieka wokitonakayada onirokokonoshi tawa  
Tai tsuwazadekazushi teshisokunamae tahatookumeshihi nirimonoko_

Estella finished off the song but continued to focus her energy into the hobbit. Legolas sensed the ongoing struggle and connected his feä with hers, hoping to assist her.

Aragorn and the hobbits saw Legolas' eyes go white as he connected with Estella. Aragorn knew what it meant but the hobbits were freaking out at the strange display.

"It is alright hobbits. Legolas is simply assisting Estella in healing Frodo," Aragorn explained.

"What do you mean by that? Why are his eyes glowing," Pippin asked.

"Estella and Legolas can connect their spiritual energy and they are doing this now to heal your friend. If you look over at my daughter you will see that her eyes are glowing also. All that means is that Legolas and Estella's spirits have successfully connected," Lord Elrond explained.

Elrond was concerned, though he did not show it. For Legolas needing to assist Estella in ridding Frodo of the darkness, it must be very powerful. Lord Elrond hoped that it would be enough to heal the young ring bearer.

**Elvish Used:**

Mae govannen mellon nîn- Well met my friend

**Well it looks like Frodo is in a real sticky situation if Legolas had to help Estella heal him. Do you think the hobbits will start to learn about the elves' past since Legolas had mentioned that the song of healing had been used three times? Would the hobbits wonder why it exists in the first place?**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Enticing Darkness

*I do not own the original LOTR characters! Nor do I own the elvish!

**Amin Mela Lle:**

**Enticing Darkness**

Frodo looked around, trying to discern anything through the darkness. Faintly, he heard someone calling out to him, as well as a beautiful song that seemed to cut trough the darkness at every turn.

"Return to us Frodo; do not let the darkness consume you. You are stronger than this," the voice said.

The next thing Frodo saw was a flash of light. Two figures stood before him, bathed in the pure light. One was male and the other was female and it seemed they were both elves of high power.

The maiden stretched out her hand, inviting Frodo to take it. The hobbit shied away and ran past the strange elves into the light that danced around them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estella gasped for breath. She felt like she had been under water for ages. Coming slowly to her other senses, Estella realized that her brothers were holding her upright. Glancing over worriedly, Estella saw that Aragorn was supporting Legolas.

The journey into Frodo's mind to drive of the darkness of the morgal blade had weakened her considerably. She almost felt as though she would have lost the fight if Legolas had not connected his feä with hers and helped her in driving it away.

Elrond rushed past her to assess the health of the sick hobbit. Turning to them, his eyes spoke of success.

"Frodo will live. Aragorn…Elladan…take Estella and Legolas somewhere to rest. Elrohir, show the other hobbits to Master Bilbo for I'm sure he would love to see them. Sylvia, Galdor, and Legolia…welcome to Rivendell. Rest now my friends and enjoy what peace we have before the council meeting," Elrond said.

The other hobbits watched as Estella and Legolas were led into the huge house. Elrohir came over to them and beckoned for them to follow.

Once inside the house, they were led through the intricate hallways. Admiration for the artwork around them shown clearly in their eyes.

Elhonir stopped outside Bilbo's room. Tapping on the door, he waited for the quiet invitation inside.

As soon as the hobbits were with Bilbo, Elrohir went in search of Estella and Legolas, who would no doubt be surrounded by the others.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estella rested on her bed, cuddling into Legolas' form next to her.

Legolia stood by the dresser alongside Sylvia and Galdor. Aragorn stood next to Elladan and Arwen and they were joined by Elrohir as he entered the room.

"That was quite a show you two put on out there. You gave the hobbits quite a scare," Elrohir teased.

"Shut up Elrohir or I'll let Legolia have at you," Estella mumbled wearily.

"Did you hear that Estel, our dear sister thinks she can effectively threaten us when she's dead tired," Elrohir snickered.

"I believe she was threatening you dear brother, and I would not doubt her loyalty on that threat. Especially considering Legolia is glaring at you presently," Aragorn replied, pointing at the elf-princess.

Sure enough, Elrohir looked across from him and saw the princess glaring at him. Even though they had been Legolia's only family during their time in Mordor, it didn't mean they were that close. Legolia seemed to prefer solitude and she always had possessed a fearsome ability to wield blades.

Legolia smiled at him fiercely and slipped out her elven blades that were tucked away effectively in her sleeves. Elrohir saw the glint of the metal and slid behind Estel.

"Legolia putta ar' waina i' hyanda," Legolas mumbled.

Elrohir let out a sigh of relief as she listened to Legolas. Arwen and the others tried to contain their laughter over the whole situation.

"I was not going to hurt him...much," the princess said, smiling slyly.

Elhonir gulped and hid further behind Aragorn. He was relieved when his father, Lord Elrond, walked into the room.

Walking over to the bed, he began to examine Estella and Legolas. He knew that they had used a lot of energy trying to bring Frodo back from the darkness.

"How are you two feeling," he asked the young couple.

"Like we ran all the way from Mirkwood," the two responded simultaneously.

Elrond smiled at their twin-talk, since he had thought only Elladan and Elhonir were capable of such ways.

"All of you should try and get some rest. We'll have dinner in a couple of hours, as well as a small gathering in the Hall of Fire to welcome our young guests. Rest while you can young ones, I will send Lindir up to fetch you when it is time to eat," Elrond said as he left the room.

Aragorn and the others settled into the nearby rooms and decided to take a rest so as not to bother the sleeping couple.

As Aragorn got comfortable in a cushy chair, he wondered how tonight would go with the hobbits.

_I just hope they don't become wary of Estella and Legolas_ _because of what happened at the Pillars of Healing_ Aragorn thought as he drifted off into blissful sleep.

**Elvish Used:**

Putta- Stop

Ar'- and

Waina- Sheath

I'- The

Hyanda- Blade

**I am so sorry it has taken me this long to update. After I graduated from high school, my senioritis just turned into lack of motivation. On the bright side, I have a couple of new ideas for stories that would be part of 'The Keeper's of Hope' series. Two will take place before this story and one will take place after. I'll try and work on the two that are set before this, but the one that is set after will have to wait until I finish this story. I hope you will all continue to follow Estella and Legolas through their journeys together. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Dinner and A Party

*I do not own any of the original LOTR characters...they belong to Tolkien!

**Sorry if this chapter seems long...

Amin Mela Lle:

Dinner and A Party

A few hours after she fell asleep, Estella woke to Legolas shifting. Opening her eyes, Estella looked over at Legolas.

"Kaim quell," Legolas asked.

"Aye," Estella answered.

Leaning in, Legolas and Estella kissed passionately. It would've continued had Elrohir walked in and made a gagging sound at their display of affection.

"Shut up Elrohir,' Estella said as she threw a pillow at his head. Elrohir caught it and laughed.

"You two are as bad as Aragorn and Arwen. Anyways, Ada says it's time to eat," Elrohir responded, throwing the pillow back at his sister.

Legolas caught it and returned it to it's resting place.

Estella and Legolas walked with Elrohir down to the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Estella and Legolas took they're seats next to Lord Elrond.

They noticed Aragorn was seated across from them surrounded by the hobbits.

They meal consisted of salted pork, mushrooms, beans, and honey-cakes for desert.

After desert, they all headed to the Hall of Fire for a night of song.

The hobbits were all seated around Aragorn.

Celestial and Lindir were seated by the hearth, their instruments singing in the night. Aragorn smiled as an idea came to mind...an idea on how to help the hobbits warm up to Estella and Legolas.

Turning towards Estella, he smiled sweetly.

"Will you sing for us M'lady? It has been long since I've heard your voice spin the songs of old," Aragorn asked.

"Of course Estel, I'll always sing for you," Estella replied, a knowing glint in her eye.

Legolas eyed Aragorn in a jokingly threatening manner.

"Back off Aragorn or Arwen will have to deal with you being in pieces," Legolas threatened, his eyes showing the joke underneath.

Aragorn and Legolas shared a laugh that settled down as Estella reached the front of the room.

"Any request," she asked.

"The Lay of Nimrodel if you please," Bilbo asked.

Estella smiled and began to sing:

_An Elven-maid there was of old, _

_A shining star by day: Her mantle white was hemmed with gold, _

_Her shoes of silver-grey._

_A star was bound upon her brows,_

_A light was on her hair As sun upon the golden boughs_

_ In Lorien the fair._

_Her hair was long, her limbs were white,_

_And fair she was and free; _

_And in the wind she went as light _

_As leaf of linden-tree._

_Beside the falls of Nimrodel, _

_By water clear and cool, _

_Her voice as falling silver fell _

_Into the shining pool._

_Where now she wanders none can tell, _

_In sunlight or in shade;_

_ For lost of yore was Nimrodel _

_And in the mountains strayed._

_The elven-ship in haven grey _

_Beneath the mountain-lee_

_ Awaited her for many a day _

_Beside the roaring sea._

_ A wind by night in Northern lands _

_Arose, and loud it cried, _

_And drove the ship from elven-strands _

_Across the streaming tide_

_When dawn came dim the land was lost,_

_ The mountains sinking grey _

_Beyond the heaving waves that tossed _

_Their plumes of blinding spray._

_Amroth beheld the fading shore _

_Now low beyond the swell, _

_And cursed the faithless ship that bore _

_Him far from Nimrodel._

_Of old he was an Elven-king, _

_A lord of tree and glen, _

_When golden were the boughs in spring _

_In fair Lothlorien._

_From helm to sea they saw him leap, _

_As arrow from the string, _

_And dive into the water deep, _

_As mew upon the wing._

_The wind was in his flowing hair, _

_The foam about him shone; _

_Afar they saw him strong and fair _

_Go riding like a swan._

_ But from the West has come no word, _

_And on the Hither Shore _

_No tidings Elven-folk have heard _

_Of Amroth evermore._

Estella finished the song and walked over to Legolas with a smile on her face.

"You are going to sing something meleth nin, whether you want to or not," Estella said.

Legolas put on his best pouting face.

"But Estella...," he whined liked the elfling he had long outgrown.

Estella turned to him and gave him a pair of puppy-dog eyes.

"Please, for me meleth," she asked sweetly.

Legolas sighed and walked to stand in Estella's previous position.

He began to sing, his voice carrying through the night air:

_Snow-white! Snow-white! O Lady clear!_  
_ O Queen beyond the Western Seas!_  
_ O Light to us that wander here_  
_ Amid the world of woven trees!_

_ Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!_  
_ Clear are thy eyes and bright thy breath!_  
_ Snow-white! Snow-white! We sing to thee_  
_ In a far land beyond the Sea._

_ O stars that in the Sunless Year_  
_ With shining hand by her were sown,_  
_ In windy fields now bright and clear_  
_ We see your silver blossom blown!_

_ O Elbereth! Gilthoniel!_  
_ We still remember, we who dwell_  
_ In this far land beneath the trees,_  
_ Thy starlight on the Western Seas._

_ A Elbereth Gilthoniel,_  
_ silivren penna míriel_  
_ o menel aglar elenath!_  
_ Na-chaered palan-díriel_  
_ o galadhremmin ennorath,_  
_ Fanuilos, le linnathon_  
_ nef aear, si nef aearon!_

_ A Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
_ o menel palan-díriel_  
_ le nallon sí di'nguruthos!_  
_ A tiro nin, Fanuilos!_

_ A! Elbereth Gilthoniel!_  
_ silivren penna míriel_  
_ o menel aglar elenath!_  
_ We still remember, we who dwell_  
_ In this far land beneath the trees,_  
_ Thy starlight on the Western Seas_.

As Legolas reached the end of his song, Frodo's eyes fell shut.

_Maybe the elves aren't that strange after all_, Frodo thought as sleep overtook him fully.

**Elvish Used:**

Kaim- Sleep

Quel- Well

Meleth- Love

Nin- My

**Poems Used:**

Lay of Nimrodel

Elven Hymn To Elbereth

*Both are by J.R.R. Tolkien

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	6. The Council Meeting

***I do not own any of the original LOTR characters!**

****Sorry if this chapter seems long...many apologies!**

Amin Mela Lle:

The Council Meeting

Frodo woke early. After the feasting and singing, he had drifted off and obviously someone had taken the liberty to place him back in his room.

A young elf, who Frodo had found was named Celestial, peered into the room.

"Master Frodo, Lord Elrond wishes for you to join him in an early breakfast," Celestial said.

Following the elf maiden to the dining hall, Frodo was surprised to see all of Elrond's children, as well as Legolas, Legolia, Strider, and Gandalf.

Sitting next to Gandalf, Frodo listened to the conversation the elves were having.

"Remember when Estel tried to ride Naramie and she ran off so fast that Estel got caught in her saddle and ended up being dragged all over the courtyard," Elrohir snickered.

Frodo saw Strider's face go red with embarrassment and figured that he must be the 'Estel' the elves were talking about.

"I was only a child at the time...and you could've helped me instead of just sitting there laughing," Strider shot back.

"I was enjoying an embarrassing moment at my little brother's expense," Elrohir responded, smiling.

"I didn't think it was very funny when I saw a small child being dragged around by my _calm _steed. Who, as I recall, only ran amok because _you_ startled her," Estella responded, shooting Elrohir with a vicious glare.

"I for one did enjoy when Legolia dragged you off and taught you a lesson on messing with children," Legolas grinned.

"I learned at a young age to stand up for those who cannot stand up for themselves, nor do I like bullies of any kind," Legolia responded while glaring at Elladan and Elrohir. The two enjoyed pranking and playing games on others and she couldn't stand it at all.

The rest of breakfast was finished with more banter between the elves and Frodo began to realize that despite the threats and accusations, they genuinely cared for each other.

After breakfast, Frodo was led by Gandalf to a huge open area filled with chairs.

Gandalf explained that a meeting was to be held here and they would both be in attendance.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Frodo eyed the council guests wearily. He only knew Gandalf, Legolas, Strider and Elrond.

All eyes landed on Elrond as he stood, his very presence demanding attention.

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old. You have been summoned here to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle-Earth stands upon the brink of destruction. None can escape it. You will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate–this one doom," Elrond stated.

"Bring forth the Ring, Frodo," Elrond said, gesturing to a stone pedestal in the center of the room.

Frodo felt all eyes on him as he placed the ring on the pedestal. He hurriedly sat back down.

The members of the council stared at the ring of Sauron in awe and fear.

"So it is true...," Boromir, son of Denethor spoke up.

"It is a gift. A gift to the foes of Mordor. Why not use this Ring? Long has my father, the Steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe! Give Gondor the weapon of the Enemy. Let us use it against him," Boromir said, standing up and pacing around in his excitement.

"You cannot wield it! None of us can. The One Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master," Strider said from across the room.

"And what would a ranger know of this matter," Boromir asked accusingly.

"This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn. You owe him your allegiance," Legolas said angrily, standing up to face Boromir. No one messes with his friend.

Boromir turned to face Aragorn, his eyes widened with shock and disbelief.

"Aragorn? This… is Isildur's heir," Boromir asked.

"And heir to the throne of Gondor," Legolas responded. Frodo looked over at Aragorn, the shock noticeable in his eyes.

"Havo dad Legolas," Aragorn said, trying to calm his frined. Legolas sat down and Boromir moved towards his seat.

Turning towards Aragorn, he leveled him with a glare.

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king," Boromir replied angrily, sitting down.

"Aragorn is right. We cannot use it," Gandalf said, trying to relive the tension of the previous minutes and establish seriousness once more.

"You have only one choice. The Ring must be destroyed," Elrond replied.

"What are we waiting for," Gimli asked. The dwarf stood and grabbed his axe.

Approaching the pedestal, Gimli brought his weapon down upon the ring as hard as he could. His axe shattered and the force threw him backwards.

Frodo winced in pain as the eye of Sauron appeared in his mind.

The ring remained intact and everybody could hear whispers of black speech coming from the cursed object.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin by any craft that we here possess. The Ring was made in the fires of Mount Doom. Only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast back into the fiery chasm from whence it came," Elrond stated.

"One of you must do this," Elrond said.

Silence followed Lord Elrond's remark.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor. Its black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep. And the great Eye is ever watchful. It is a barren wasteland riddled with fire and ash and dust. The very air you breathe is a poisonous fume. Not with ten thousand men could you do this. It is folly," Boromir points out.

"Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond has said? The Ring must be destroyed," Legolas shouted as he rose to his feet.

Leaping to his feet, Gimli glared at Legolas.

"And I suppose you think you're the one to do it," Gimli shouted at him questionably.

"And if we fail, what then?! What happens when Sauron takes back what is his," Boromir questioned as he stood up.

"I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an Elf," Gimli bristled.

The other elves rose and started to shout at Gimli and the other dwarves. Legolas tried to hold them back so they did not start a fight.

"Never trust an Elf," Gimli shouted.

Gandalf rose from his seat.

"Do you not understand that while we bicker among ourselves, Sauron's power grows?! None can escape it," Gandalf shouted.

Frodo watched the ring on the pedestal. The angry figures that are reflected on its surface are covered up as flames flare up and engulf the surface of the ring.

_Ash Nazg Durbatulûk! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul! Ash Nazg Gimbatul,_ the black speech of Mordor whispers in Frodo's head.

The intensity of the arguments around increased. Frodo understood what he had to do. Frodo stepped toward the quarreling group.

"I will take it! I will take it," Frodo shouted over the arguing, hoping to be heard.

The arguing stopped and everyone turned to Frodo, surprised at his statement.

"I will take the Ring to Mordor. Though.. I do not know the way," Frodo said unsurely. Gandalf walked towards Frodo.

" I will help you bear this burden, Frodo Baggins, so long as it is yours to bear," Gandalf said, placing his hand on Frodo's shoulder to reassure him.

Aragorn stood up from his seat.

"If by my life or death, I can protect you, I will," Aragorn said.

"You have my sword," Aragorn said, kneeling before Frodo.

" And you have my bow," Legolas said, moving to stand by Frodo.

"And my axe," Gimli said. He and Legolas exchanged dark looks towards each other.

"You carry the fates of us all little one. If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done," Boromir said as he approached the group slowly.

Sam suddenly emerged from behind the bushes and moved to stand next to Frodo.

"Mr. Frodo is not goin' anywhere without me," he stated proudly.

Elrond smiled. He knew he could not keep the two apart.

"No indeed, it is hardly possible to separate you even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not," Elrond said.

Merry and Pippin peeked out from behind the pillars. They saw Sam in the middle of all the important people and rushed forward.

"Wait! We are coming too," Merry shouted as he and Pippin ran up to join the others.

"You'd have to send us home tied up in a sack to stop us," Merry stated proudly.

"Anyway you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest… thing," Pippin said.

"Well that rules you out Pip," Merry said softly.

"Nine companions… So be it! You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring," Elrond stated.

"Great! Where are we going," Pippin asked. Merry and Frodo looked at him in sheer disbelief.

Aragorn leaned over towards Legolas, smiling.

"Estella naa autien a' dago lle," Aragorn joked.

"Iston," Legolas responded, smiling.

Estella would undoubtedly have his head for this and if she didn't, his father definitely would.

**Elvish:**

Havo dad- Sit down

Naa- Is

Autien- Going

A'- To

Dago- Kill

Lle- You

Iston- I Know

**I'm sorry this chapter was so long, but the council meeting had a lot of long quotes. -_- Well now all Legolas has to do is tell Estella of his decision to accompany Frodo to Mordor...hopefully she doesn't kill him. :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW**!


	7. Preparations and Promises

***I do not own any of the original LOTR characters!**

****Sorry if this chapter seems long...but I did try to explain some key points :)**

**Amin Mela Lle:**

**Preparations and Promises**

Legolas ducked as another pillow was thrown his way. He had told Estella of his decision to join the fellowship and she did not seem to be taking it very well.

"Of all the bonehead things you've done...this is the absolute worst," Estella shouted, throwing another pillow at Legolas.

The pillow hit him in the face.

_Well at least she's really aiming for me_ now he thought dryly.

"I mean did you even stop to think how this would affect your father...your sister...Mirkwood...ME," Estella shouted.

Legolas walked over to Estella with a brisk pace.

Taking her hands in his own, he smiled sadly at her.

"I did this for YOU Estella. Too long have we lived in fear of Sauron and his whispers of death have been in our heads. Too long have we suffered grief over those we have lost. I want to see you smile again...like the day we met. Hebo Estel Estella, pretty maidens like you shouldn't cry...and that is why I've joined the fellowship, to stop your feelings of grief and despair," Legolas confessed.

Estella snuggled close to him, breathing in his scent.

"If you are truly going to do this, promise me something," Estella asked.

"What is it," Legolas asked.

"Promise me that you'll come back to me unharmed...that you'll do your best...and that you'll keep the link open. Whether it be pain, grief, or anything else...I want to be there for you. And if you truly need to...use the _other _link...don't feel like you need to shut me out and protect me," Estella said, looking at Legolas expectantly.

"I will promise you all of that if you promise me one thing...promise me when this is all over you and I will fulfill our vow of marriage. That the vow we made in the dark of Mordor will happen and we will be joined together as husband and wife," Legolas said.

Estella smiled softly. That vow...made in the depths of Mordor shortly after Legolia had her first vision...

_Estella pulled the old blanket around Legolia's sleeping form. It had taken awhile to calm her down after what she saw. Estella did not know why Legolia developed this dark version of foresight but she figured it came from the darkness of Mordor._

_The small child had had a vision of a huge mass of orcs running rampant around Middle Earth._

_Estella was startled by Legolas' entrance into the cabin._

_They were both well over 1,000 years old now and worked in the fields alongside their parents. But the orcs allowed them to be there for Legolia, who was still a small child._

_"Does she sleep well now," Legolas asked._

_Estella nodded and snuggled closer to Legolas as he sat down next to her. They were silent for some time until Legolas spoke up._

_"Estella, promise me that once we get out of here...once Sauron is defeated...you and I will marry, binding our love to each other officially," Legolas said._

_Estella felt tears of joy come to her eyes as she heard this._

_"I promise," she responded._

"I promise," Estella answered. Legolas and Estella moved closer to each other and kissed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In Bilbo's Room...

"Uncle, what do you know of Estella and Legolas," Frodo asked.

"Oh those two have quite a rich history alright...they met in Mordor as small children...," Bilbo started.

"Mordor," Frodo exclaimed questionably.

"Yes my lad, the orcs captured all of the elven race and imprisoned them in Mordor for nearly an age. Lord Elrond's three youngest were born there, as was princess Legolia. They had been raised by Estella and Legolas and they learned to think of them as their parents since adults and children had been separated. All of the children were to be sold as slaves to neighboring countries until they came of age and were able to work in the fields creating armor and weaponry with the adults," Bilbo explained.

"Are you sure you should be telling me this Uncle," Frodo asked; he wanted to learn about elven history, but not if it was to private to share.

"Don't worry Frodo, after the council meeting they told me I could share their history with you because it would help you understand more since Prince Legolas will be journeying with you," Bilbo explained.

"_Prince_ Legolas? I didn't know he was royalty," Frodo said surprised.

"Yes indeed my lad. Prince Legolas is the eldest child of King Thranduil of Mirkwood, followed secondly by his sister Legolia," Bilbo explained.

"Is Estella from Mirkwood too? I was told she came here with Legolas, but she has a different feel about her," Frodo wondered.

"No my dear boy, Estella hails from Rivendell. She went to Mirkwood to be with Legolas after some trying times in his life, that of which I cannot speak about," Bilbo said.

"Are they in love Uncle? Because the way they interact with each other...it's so strange," Frodo said,

"They fell in love in the darkness of Mordor. It was through their love that they developed a special bond that allowed them to feel each other's emotions and explore each other's memories. On the last day of their captivity they created a song...a song which possesses the power to kill the entire elven race. But Gandalf showed up and gave Estella hope. She then created a healing song of legends. But ever since that fateful day, Estella and Legolas have been known as the keeper's of hope because if they lose hope and sing that song...all the elves will die," Bilbo explained.

"But all they have to do is not lose hope! Then they cannot sing the song," Frodo said.

"I'm afraid it's not that easy Frodo. Sauron whispers in their head...taunting them with ill tidings of their kin, Middle Earth, and the destruction of all they hold dear. You must be cautious Frodo, for the closer you get to Mordor, the more withdrawn the young prince may become," Bilbo warned.

"Now come along lad, I want to show you some of my old tools from my journey, you may find them useful," Bilbo said, ushering Frodo to his old keepsakes.

_The keepers of hope...I will make sure this ring is destroyed...to help you Estella and Legolas...to take away your pain_ Frodo promised himself.

**Elvish used:**

Hebo Estel- Have hope

(Anyone else realize I used Legolas' quote to Estella from 'The elves' story'? Remember it was where he practically confessed to having a crush on her? :) )

**Well I hope you all know why I now call this entire series 'The Keepers of Hope Series'...if not, just ask and I shall explain in a more informative manner. I am also going to tell you that I've got a next busy couple of weeks ahead of me...with more hours at work and my birthday on Thursday...I'll try and work on this seeing as I get such wonderful feedback. 'Till then...Namarie!**

**PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
